Je ne suis pas gentil
by Endlessluna
Summary: Harry en a marre qu'on le prenne pour un gentil garçon... Ses "amis" le dégoutent avec leurs idées anti-serpentards et depuis le retour de Dumby, rien de va plus!


Auteur: Endlessluna

disclaimer: ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais les idées si! XD

Genre: Humour noir, langage cru, un peu gore parfois ^^"""

couple: Draco/Harry ... Pansy/Blaise (mais rien de très marqué pour eux, même pas évoqué en fait XD)

Résumé: Ryry en a marre qu'on le prenne pour un gentil garçon, ses "amis" le dégoûtent car ils sont pires que Voldemort ou presque et depuis le retour de Dumby rien de va plus.

Note de l'auteure:

Bonjour à tout! me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire! Mon premier Drarry !!! Et oui, j'ai été conquise par ce couple lol Dons je me suis lancée pendant mes vacances, le peu de temps libre que j'avais et que m'a laissé ma prépa. Donc voilà j'espère que ça va vous plaire! Pour mon histoire Gundam Wing "une rencontre, une nuit" je n'ai pas avancé du tout... désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps et je ne veux pas bâcler ce travail... Donc peut-être que je ne le redémarrerai pas avant un an mais je préfère qu'il soit bien fait que mal!

Sinon cet OS, je le dédie à Agathe Laplante pour ces "Petits meurtres entre sorciers"! Merci encore à elle pour m'avoir égayer mes fins de journées quand je revenais de cours et bonne continuation!

* * *

Je ne suis pas gentil

Non, je ne suis pas gentil. Même si tout le monde croit le contraire. J'ai toujours fais ce que l'on voulait de moi, dans mon propre intérêt. C'est vrai, je me suis bien servit des autres, j'ai fais le gentil petit garçon orphelin qui était tout seul face à un grand méchant pas beau, cela dans le seul but d'arriver à mes fins, c'est-à-dire être le plus puissant des sorciers du monde. J'ai réussi, après avoir envoyé voldychou ad patres in momento, je suis l'homme le plus fort et le plus craint sur cette terre… Mouwhahahahahahah… Bref, passons. Donc, rien n'aurais pu entacher mon tableau si ce n'était quelques détails… Mes amis. Ceux qui se disent les personnes les plus proches de moi, celles qui me connaissent le plus, même plus que moi encore. Cela me donne envie de vomir…. Une véritable horreur… Je ne peux même plus les voir en tableaux, c'est dire et malgré mes remarques plus assassines les unes que les autres et mes regards qui tuent que je leur lance, ils restent accrochés à mes basques comme une merde sous une chaussure… Mais encore une fois, passons… Il y a un autre problème dans ma « charmante » petite vie… Dumby… Oui, vous savez le vieux croulant qui est mort grâce à Snape, qui a débarrassé le plancher pour mon plus grand bonheur. Oui, oui le vieux fou tout ridé, papy gâteaux mon cul oui… Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est me mettre dans sa poche, je dirais plutôt que c'était un vieil attardé profiteur. Bon revenons à nos moutons.

Donc Dumby, est revenuuuuu !!!! Comment vous me demandez ? Et bien c'est simple comme bonjour. Le sort lancé n'était pas « avada kedavra » mais « avada kedevra »… Et il a fait le mort ! Après il est revenu la gueule enfarinée « je suis le héros qui a survécu, z'avez vu même la mort n'a pas d'emprise sur moi, I am the best »…. Si tout c'était arrêté là, mais non ! Il a pris le contrôle du ministère, puis il a mis un de ses pions à la tête de Poudlard en virant la vieille McGo d'un bon coup de pied au derrière, et maintenant il est directeur de l'Université Magique ! Oui, il m'a suivit l'enflure ! J'ai 20 ans maintenant et je suis obligé de me recoltiner le vieux crouton !!! Je n'en peux plus, je vais craquer, vraiment je n'en peux plus ! Et le pire du pire c'est que à l'université, où tout le monde était mélangé quel que soit leurs familles et leur passé, et bien le vieux cinglé à recréé les quatre maisons ! Oui, il les a recrées ! Et tout le monde a été obligé d'aller dans son ancienne maison et sans repasser sous le choixpeau ou un autre truc aussi vieux que merlin. Donc bref, me voilà de nouveau dans un « maaaaagnifique » et « meeeerveilleuuuux » dortoir rouge et or…. Beurk…. Et le pire de tout, surtout pour moi slytherin dans l'âme…. C'est que môsieur à jugé que les serpys avaient été des « méchants et pas gentils élèves pendant la guerre » et qu'il « fallait les punir pour ne pas qu'ils deviennent des délinquants »…. Donc voilà que chaque serpentard se trouve sous le contrôle d'un autre élève d'une autre maison. Demain matin je saurais enfin qui sera mon serpy attitré… Hermionne et Ron sont déjà en train de préparer milles et une tortures pour ceux qui devront être sous leur commandement. Encore une fois, ça me donne la nausée. Heureusement que j'ai ma chambre personnelle sinon je crois bien que mes charmants camarades auraient été retrouvés morts demain matin…. C'est déjà le troisième que j'envois à l'infirmerie depuis ce matin, matin qui a commencé depuis seulement dix minutes. Hermionne croit que c'est le stress, elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'avec mon sepentard je pourrais me défouler et évacuer mont trop plein d'énergie…. Si elle savait comme j'ai envie de me retourner pour lui tordre le cou.

Je marche d'un pas décidé vers mes appartements sans ralentir, poussant un première année dans la cheminée, j'entends ses glapissements et cela me fait sourire, j'ouvre ma porte d'un coup de pied et la referme aussi violemment juste devant Hermionne, qui pousse un geignement, je crois qu'elle s'est cassé le nez, tant mieux ! Je me vautre sur mon lit, Nico saute dessus et vient se pelotonner sur mon torse, sans vraiment y faire attention ma main se perd dans ses poils, ça me détend. Nico est le remplaçant d'Edwige, comme elle était blanche (couleur que je haït sauf quand elle sied à la peau de ceux que je considère comme mes véritables amis) , Nico est parfaitement noir, et ses yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique, son père était un chat mais sa mère une descendante de loups de compagnie. Pendant que je le caressais, je me demandais qui me serait attitré. J'espérais que ça serait Malfoy…. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne vois pas Drac servir le petit déjeuner à un poufsouffle… Le blaireau serait mort avant d'avoir pu dire « je veux… ». Je préfère qu'il soit mon serpentard attitré car sinon il ferait un meurtre, et il irait à Azkaban. Or je ne veux pas qu'il aille à Azkaban. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien et vous m'énervez ! Laissez-moi avec vos questions ! D'une parole, de magie sans baguette je fis venir à moi mon ordinateur magique et je me connectais à l'internet moldu. Cela me décontractait. Je tapais dans le « moteur de cherche » mon propre prénom. Je savais qu'une femme avait écrit des livres sur moi, relatant ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'étais entré à Poudlard, bien sûr elle avait largement enjolivé la vérité. Et puis le septième livre est une véritable abomination. N'importe qu'elle personne sensée ne m'aurait jamais fait me marier avec une rousse… Surtout Elle !!! Vraiment n'importe quoi !

Donc je regardais un peu ce que l'on disait sur moi lorsque je tombais sur un site « ad Harry Potter stories ». Curieux comme je suis, je cliquais dessus et tomber sur une magnifique page. Je choisissais au hasard ce que je voulais « what's the rating « M » ? » Je mettais en français parce que je trouve que c'est une langue très belle et très riche, qui fait très classe (XD ça fait du bien de se jeter des fleurs dès fois) et je tombais sur une page remplie de liens. L'un d'eux m'attira « Petits meurtres entre sorciers II Agathe Laplante ». Je cliquais dessus intrigué. Bientôt je fus complètement fasciné par l'histoire… La fin surtout me surpris… Cette idée de faire sauter Chang comme un feu d'artifice était sublimissime. Vraiment, il faudra que je creuse cette idée… Surtout que cette chieuse me colle toujours aux basques, à chaque fois qu'elle me voit elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer, ça me dégoûte… comme si elle croyait que j'avais envi de réitérer son baiser larmoyants ? n'empêche elle avait raison de pleurer, rien que de m'en souvenir si je n'avais pas cette envie de l'étrangler, j'en aurais chialer tellement c'était horrible.

Mais revenons à cette histoire que je lis. Soudain je sursaute et Nico pousse un geignement de désapprobation. Je ne peux plus détourner mon regard des lignes qui s'affichent sur mon écran. Qu'elle chose… perturbante ? non… merveilleuse ? moui… bandante ? Oui… Moi et Draco ? Ensemble, tuant ensemble ! Rien que d'y penser je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, une sourde chaleur monte en moi et je sens sans que je le veuille le sang afflue dans mon bas-ventre. Alors que j'ai finis de lire, j'éteins l'ordi et je le renvoie à sa place, je m'allonge en arrière et essaye tant bien que mal de me calmer. Impossible… Mais qu'ais-je fais pour fantasmer à ce point pour mon ancien ennemi ? Enfin maintenant, je peux le considérer comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis, on s'est rencontré pendant l'été et sans mes chienchiens j'ai pu lui parler, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés grâce à cela. L'an passé nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble, Hermionne mettait ça sur le compte de la pitité… Qu'elle cruche… Doucement mes mains se sont dirigées sous ma chemise bleue nuit, vicieuses mains, sans que je ne m'en rende compte elle m'arrache des petits soupirs de bien être. Je m'imagine que c'est un certain blondinet qui me procure les douces tortures que je soumets à mon corps. Un à un mes boutons sautent, je sens ma respiration se faire plus hiératique, j'ouvre mes paupières que je ne m'étais pas senti fermer et je m'imagine plongé dans ses yeux gris argent en fusion, doucement ma braguette est descendue et mon bouton saute, je caresse lentement mon érection déjà proéminente qui est encore enfermée dans mon boxer noir de nuit. Je pousse un soupir puis un léger gémissement de plaisir, je ma lèche la lèvre inférieure puis me la mordille. L'un de mes doigts passa en dessous de l'élastique et je m'apprêtais à découvrir mon sexe lorsque…

« HAARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!! »

Je vais la tuer… c'est décidé aujourd'hui je fais un meurtre. Rien que d'entendre sa voix, ça m'a fait débander tout de suite. Je me lève rageur en chopant Nico au passage que je mets sur mon épaule, je me rhabille vite fait et ouvre la porte d'un seul coup. Cette garce de rousse s'étale de tout son long à mes pieds car elle s'était appuyée sur ma porte… Je l'enjambe sans faire attention, lui écrasant bien les doigts, Nico feule à son encontre, lui non plus ne l'a jamais aimé. Rien que de penser que j'ai dû sortir avec elle pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. Et surtout pour me servir de sa famille. Qu'elle belle merde… J'attrape mon balais au passage et je vais dehors presque en courant, je pousse un élève qui tombe par la fenêtre. J'entends son hurlement, sa m'arrache un sourire. J'ai fais mon meurtre. Nous sommes au septième étage ! J'entends mes « deux meiiiileurs amiiiis » qui me courent derrière, j'ouvre une fenêtre et je me lance dans les airs, mon chat-loup sur l'épaule. Il a l'habitude, heureusement. Je vole ainsi jusqu'au soir, sans m'arrêter. Je rentre et évitent les trois quatre qui veulent me parler et m'enferme dans mes appartements, je prends une douche rapide et vais me coucher. Demain est un autre jour.

***********

« Draco Malfoy… Mr Potter Harry James »

Je me repasse sans cesse cette phrase dans ma tête. J'en étais sûr. Je savais que personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait avoir le droit de toucher mon blondinet. Maintenant, nous sommes dans mes appartements, nous sommes sortis de la grande salle juste après qu'il m'ait été désigné comme serpy servant. Je le laisse s'installer dans ma chambre, je lui ai vidé des placards, j'ai même agrandis le lit magiquement. S'il veut dormir à part je pourrais toujours lui créer une nouvelle pièce, en attendant ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. En tout cas, il a un air soulagé sur le visage alors qu'il picore sur le plateau de nourriture que j'ai fais apparaître –il n'a pas beaucoup mangé ce matin-, il sait ce que je pense, il me connaît maintenant. Enfin, il a finit et s'installe en lotus sur mon –notre lit. Nico vient se pelotonner contre lui et une bouffée de jalousie m'envahit. Suis-je jaloux de Nico ou de Draco ? Bonne question…

« Bon, tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça… »

Il hoche la tête en approuvant et continue de caresser mon ronronneur de première.

« Donc nous faisons comme si tu étais toujours libre, pas de monsieur ni rien, sinon je te tords le cou.

-bien…. Monsieur »

Son grand sourire arrête mes envies de suicide et je soupire d'un air las.

« Au dehors, pareil, tu es mon égal. J'en ai rien à faire des autres. Faudra trouver quelque chose pour que ça cesse, je n'en peux plus, avec l'arrivée de l'autre cinglée j'en ai raz ma claque. »

Et là son sourire me ferait presque peur…

« Je crois que j'ai une idée… »

….

***********

Trois semaines plus tard.

J'ai envie de vomir. Cela fais maintenant presque trois semaines que je me suis rapproché de mes « amis ». Ceux-ci sont ravis. Moi pas. Tout ça pour Le Plan… Shit… Si ça continue c'est moi qui vais mourir en premier. Mais aujourd'hui c'est la fin… NIAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Je suis tout sauf gentil, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Dumby ne s'attend pas à ça Mouwhaahahahaaahahah.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ce vieux fou, je vais lui faire la surprise du siècle. Je sais que ce vieux pervers est attiré par les jeunes garçons. Ceux qui sont très très jeunes. Enfin, je le vois se lever et se diriger vers ses appartements, je me lève aussi et me dirige vers la sortie. Je ne dis pas aurevoir à mes « amis », je lance seulement un clin d'œil à Draco qui est allé voir ses vrais amis à la table des esclaves. Zabini et Parkinson sourient doucement, eux, ils savent. J'ai été obligé de me rapprocher d'Hermionne à cause des exigences du plan.

1] Draco en peut plus faire de potions et moi je suis une quiche…

2] Il fallait quelqu'un qui soit bien lèche botte avec les profs' pour réussir à voler certains ingrédients.

3] Il fallait que tout le monde croit que le gentil survivent avait survécu à la dépression et était redevenu le bon Saint Sauveur.

4] Cela me fera bien rire quand ils verront tous que je me suis bien foutu de leur tronche.

Sur ces belles pensées je me dirige vers les appartements de Dumby, je me met derrière une statue et bois une potion, du polynectar. Rapidement je prends l'apparence d'un jeune garçon de dix ans. Je change de vêtement et m'ne vais gaiement vers la porte en bois qui a remplacé la gargouille de Poudlard. Je frappe doucement, celle-ci s'ouvre, je vois un œil me scrupté puis le vieux me faire entrer en minaudant, comme un vrai papy gâteaux.

« Et bien mon petit… tu es perdu ?

-voui… veux ma maman…(je joue bien hein ?)

-oui, nous allons chercher ta maman. Mais avant racontes-moi comment tu es arrivé ici. Tu veux un bonbon au citron ? »

Je prends un bonbon et fais semblant de le mettre dans ma bouche, en fait je le coule dans mon col et il retombe sur la moquette sans bruit, je l'écrase avec mon pied. Puis je fais semblant au bout de quelques instants, de me sentir un peu à l'Ouest, je sais qu'il met du soporifique dans ses bonbons à la con… Je le vois s'approcher avec son air vicieux.

« Regarde mon petit il y a un cadeau pour toi là bas »

Je me dirige vers le point qu'il a désigné. Dans un coin sombre. En fait arrivé là, il n'y a rien, je sens juste qu'il m'attrape par le bras et qu'il me plaque contre son torse, j'ai envie de vomir… Je me laisse faire et demande.

« Vous allez m'aider à retrouver ma maman ?

-Oui mon petit, tu vas voir je vais te la faire retrouver ! »

L'enfoiré glisse une main sous mon T-shirt, et là surprise ! Il a touché pil au bon endroit. Je le sens reculer vivement. Mes yeux ne sont plus innocents du tout, je sors de ma poche un autre flacon que je bois cul sec, petit à petit je me retransforme, devant lui je rechange mes vêtements. Il a les yeux qui sortent des orbites et tends vers moi une main toute flétrie.

« Po…Potter ?! »

Je lui jette un regard dédaigneux, le contourne et m'installe sur son bureau pour le regarder crever. Il me regarde d'un air apeuré et me supplie.

« Harry… S'il te plaît… Harry… ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague hein ? Allez dis-moi quel est ce produit. Je te promets que je ne toucherai plus jamais aux enfants. »

Ses yeux mentaient. Je ne disais rien, seul un sourire immense s'étalait sur mes lèvres. J'avais mis sur les habits, à l'intérieur une potion très rare, elle n'attaque pas celui qui met quelque chose qui lui appartient dans le chaudron mais tout ceux qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. J'ai mis dans le chaudron de la préparation beaucoup d'objet à moi, Drac, Nico, et mes véritables amis, ceux de Drac. J'en avais enduit mes vêtements, et lorsque Dumby a glissé sa main dessous, il l'a touché et elle a réagit. Comme un venin, elle le brûle… Mais, elle ne le tuera pas, non, non ça sera pire que ça. Je regarde le vieux cinglé se tordre sous la brûlure, son corps rapetisse, il change, il flétrit, petit à petit il se transforme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne reste plus rien de sorcier, non plus rien… Rien si ce n'est qu'une grosse limace… rose XD. Je la prends et la mets dans un bocal. Puis je me dirige vers les cuisines, là je prépare une bonne tourte, je mets la limace en son centre et met tout au four. Lorsque c'est prêt j'emmène la tourte dans les quartiers des rouges, je l'offre à Ginny qui s'empresse de la découper, je lui mets mes mains sur les yeux en lui disant que je ne veux pas qu'elle voit, qu'elle devine ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Elle mange toute la tourte, alors que j'enlève mes mains, je la vois devenir toute verte. Très bien ! Génial ! Maintenant, elle a mangé ma tourte vomissante, comme ses baisers, elle vomira jusqu'à ce que ses entrailles ne veulent plus rien régurgiter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejette son cœur et qu'elle meurt. MOUWHAHAHAHAHAH Gore ? Non, juste un petit peu… Sur ces bonnes actions je m'en vais en sifflotant en direction du ministère.

*********

_Changements_

_Depuis que Mr Harry Potter, vainqueur de Voldemort a pris les rênes du pouvoir au ministère, il règne une ère de quiétude dans les couloirs magiques. L'homme a pris aussi le contrôle du pays moldus, grâce à son mari Draco Malfoy, grand financier du monde moldu et sorcier, il tient le monde dans ses mains. Les sorciers sont reconnus pas le monde moldu et ceux-ci ne doivent pas se cacher, les peuples se mélangent, enfin. Oui, enfin, car quiconque est découvert comme opposant sera emmené dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy… Et n'en ressortira jamais. C'est dans ce château que l'on peut rencontrer les plus fidèles amis du couple royal et les enfants de ces derniers…._

Je repose la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table du salon du manoir. Un sourire vient fleurir mes lèvres alors que je regarde la photo. Notre château, Notre empire. Après que Dumby ait été mangé par la rousse, j'ai été nommé ministre de la magie suite au suicide donc les raisons sont encore inconnu de celui qui tenait cette place. J'ai réhabilité tout les serpentards, détruit les maisons, j'ai pris le contrôle du ministère moldu. Draco a repris ses biens et il est devenu le plus puissant financier du monde, Blaise est le plus grand politicien, Pansy est la femme la plus riche et la plus belle. Maintenant, les moldus et les sorciers cohabitent. Hermionne est devenu préposée au nettoyage des toilettes de nos elfes de maisons que j'ai libéré et qui sont maintenant nos salariés. Elle, elle est notre esclave et je donne à Blaise et Pansy le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent d'elle, même Nico la griffe pour se défouler. Ron, lui je l'ai envoyé dans la forêt amazonienne après lui avoir enlevé ses pouvoirs magiques, il est là bas dans un zoo où l'on montre aux jeunes ce que deviennent les méchants garçons. Je suis machiavélique et j'aime ça !

Tous ceux qui ont eu des idées ou des comportements pires que des animaux, je les ai punis. Eux n'étaient pas comme Draco ou les autres serpys, ils avaient le choix d'être ouverts ou de ne pas l'être, ils sont choisis la malhonnêteté, maintenant ils payent pour ça. Avec douceur je monte les escaliers qui mènent à notre chambre. A mi-chemin dans le couloir je croise Nico qui fait la coure à la chatte de Dray. Bientôt nous aurons des chatons, je le sens… (ne cherchez aucun sous-entendu !!! ), j'ouvre doucement la porte et entre furtivement, lorsque je me retourne, je comprends mon erreur. Il n'était pas du tout mais alors pas du tout endormi ! Des bougies flottent dans les airs, elles sont bleues nuits –je hais le rouge et le doré maintenant- sur le sol des draps de satin noirs sont étalés, il me regarde de ses yeux gris brillants de désir, nu, allongé sur le côté, sa peau blanche contrastant avec le tissu, les flammes dansantes sur sa peau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres tellement son corps m'est appétissant. Je m'approche tel un fauve qui va fondre sur sa proie, alors que je suis presque à son niveau, il se met sur le dos, il se cambre doucement en poussant un gémissement, sa main se perdant sur son sexe déjà dressé, douce invitation. Je n'en peux plus, je plonge comme un affamé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Nos langues se rencontrent, c'est électrisant, je ne peux retenir un gémissement de gronder dans ma gorge. Soudain, il me retourne d'un coup de rein et me lèche une dernière fois les lèvres. Il me regarde d'un air gourmant, vient poser ses lèvre sur mon visage, le drap de soir se découpe et vient s'enrouler autour de mes poignets, me les remonte au dessus de ma tête et me les maintient doucement. Je ne me rends même pas compte que ma chemise m'a été enlevée, seules ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents sur mon torse, dessinant mes muscles, torturant mes tétons tendus sous le plaisir, jouant à la limite de mon pantalon de lin. Je soupire et gémit, je ne sais pas, j'hésite entre le plaisir total ou encore la frustration car je ne peux rien faire que subir. D'un coup de hanche je lui fais comprendre ce que je veux, il sourit et se redresse. IL passe deux doigts contre la bosse qui déforme mon pantalon, je gémis.

Enfin il enlève tout ce qu'il me reste, mon sexe se dresse comme mu par une force invisible et moi je n'en peux plus, je le veux, là tout de suite, maintenant. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me contenter tout de suite. Je le vois se baisser embrasser mes cuisses puis frôler de ses lèvres mon pénis, j'en grogne de frustration cette fois ce qui lui arrache un encore plus grand sourire, enfin il prend dans sa bouche mon désir et je gémis profondément en me cambrant. Il est très doué, il va tout doucement puis rapidement, pour revenir à un rythme insoutenable de lenteur. Je sens sa langue s'enrouler autour de mon sexe, rouler contre sa verge. Je me tortille entre les bras me consumant, et hurle maintenant mon plaisir. Soudain, plus rien. Inquiet, je rouvre les yeux encore embués dû à ma jouissance, un grognement de réprobation coincé dans ma gorge. Ce que je vois me ferait presque jouir.

Il est au dessus de moi, deux de ses doigts sont en lui, il se prépare doucement, en gémissant, pour moi. Je peux vois son visage emprunts de plaisir et ses yeux voilés de désir. Je me cambre et alors que je me sens venir, je le sens enserrer la base de mon sexe, je feule, il sourit juste avant de s'empaler sur moi. Ma respiration en a été coupée. Je le sens tout autour de moi et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas jouir tout de suite en lui. D'ailleurs il comprend, ou alors lui aussi est à bout, en tous les cas il attend jusqu'à ce que je donne un léger coup de rein. A ce moment là, tout ne devient que chevauchée merveilleuse et incontrôlée, il redescend et remonte sur mon sexe avec cadence puis de façon totalement désordonnée.

Nous nous cambrons et gémissons de concert, enfin, les draps me libèrent, je me redresse et le prend dans mes bras, il passe ses mains dans mon dos et me griffe doucement, nos bouches viennent se happer, nous ne pouvons que gémir et hurler, nous désirer et nous aimer. La vague de jouissance monte en moi de mes doigts de pieds jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux, cette flamme brûlante, je jouis longuement en lui en hurlant son prénom. Je le sens se tendre, sa semence immaculée vient peindre mon torse tandis qu'il gémit en prononçant mon prénom à moi. Epuisés je retombe en arrière, et lui sur mon torse, tout doucement je me retire de lui et l'embrasse dans le cou, le caressant de mes mains, son dos, sa nuque, ses fesses. Nous reprenons lentement notre souffle en nous souriant l'un l'autre.

Une heure plus tard, nous descendons dans le salon, là nous regarde Blaise et Pansy un grand sourire étalé sur leur visage, Dray leur tire la langue d'une façon très enfantine, une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi, moi je le tiens pas la hanche et ris de bon cœur. Vraiment… Je ne suis pas gentil, sauf avec ceux qui le méritent.

END...

* * *

Des review please... Sinon... Je serais obligée de vous envoyer une excellente tourte ;)

Non, sérieusement merci de m'avoir lue ^^


End file.
